wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhyno
He made an appearance as Terry Richards as enhancement talent on an episode of WWF Monday Night Raw in November 1995, losing to Henry O. Godwinn. He debuted as Rhyno on the March 19, 2001 episode of WWF Raw as a heel, aligning himself with Edge and Christian. Rhyno went on to help Edge and Christian defeat The Hardy Boyz and The Dudley Boyz for the WWF Tag Team Championship in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match at WrestleMania X-Seven. Rhyno, Edge, and Christian went on to form a stable with Kurt Angle known as Team RECK, with all four members reaching the semi-finals of the King of the Ring. Rhyno was eliminated from the event by the eventual winner, Edge. He went on to compete for the Hardcore Championship, which he won on three occasions in mid-2001. As a member of The Alliance, Rhyno feuded with Chris Jericho, who had insulted Stephanie McMahon, including Goring him through the Smackdown! set. On September 23 at Unforgiven, he defeated Tajiri for the United States Championship. He held the title for just under a month before losing to Kurt Angle on the October 22 episode of Raw. As a result of his loss, Rhyno was "suspended" from The Alliance on the October 25 episode of SmackDown!. The suspension was an angle concocted to explain Rhyno's absence while he underwent cervical fusion surgery for two herniated discs in his neck. The surgery was performed on November 12, 2001. Rhyno returned to WWE television thirteen months later on the February 27, 2003 episode of SmackDown!, aligning himself with Chris Benoit thus making him a fan favorite for the first time since joining WWE. Rhyno and Benoit went on to unsuccessfully challenge Team Angle for the WWE Tag Team Championship in a triple threat tag team match (also involving Los Guerreros) at WrestleMania XIX. Rhyno and Benoit continued to team together until Vengeance 2003, when Rhyno turned on Benoit during a United States Championship match against Eddie Guerrero and became a heel. Rhyno wrestled on SmackDown! throughout the remainder of 2003 and early 2004, attempting to win the United States Championship on several occasions. In March 2004, Rhyno was drafted to the Raw brand in the 2004 WWE Draft Lottery. Later that night he faced Chris Benoit for the World Heavyweight Championship in a losing effort. In July he turned face again by first squashing then heel Lance Storm in a match and then forming a tag team with Tajiri. The duo challenged for the World Tag Team Championship on several occasions throughout 2004. Rhyno was released from his WWE contract on April 9, 2005 along with Matt Hardy. He made his final appearance on WWE television at the WWE-produced ECW reunion pay-per-view One Night Stand on June 12 where he competed in a match against Sabu. During the match, fans chanted, "you got fired!" chants at Rhyno. Rhyno returned for one night in 2011, after the September 16 Smackdown taping, for "Edge Appreciation Night" to celebrate his close friend's career. He also made an appearance at the WWE Hall of Fame Class of 2012 Induction Ceremony and was seen on screen during Edge's Hall of Fame speech. Rhyno made an unannounced return to WWE on February 12, 2015 during the taping of its developmental program WWE NXT, defeating Elias Samson. On February 18, 2015, NXT added Rhyno to their official roster. After a few weeks of defeating local competitors, Rhyno announced that he was in NXT to win the NXT Championship. On the April 15 episode of NXT, Rhyno fought Sami Zayn in a losing effort. On the May 6 episode of NXT, Rhyno defeated Bull Dempsey and then called out Baron Corbin for a match at TakeOver: Unstoppable which he subsequently lost. On the June 3 episode of NXT, Rhyno faced Finn Bálor in a losing effort after the match Rhyno came out of nowhere to Gore Bálor into the stage, thus turning heel in the process. He teamed with NXT Champion (at the time) Kevin Owens, in a losing effort against Finn Bálor and Samoa Joe. Rhyno and Baron Corbin competed in the Dusty Rhodes tag team classic defeating The Ascension in the first round. In the quarterfinals Rhyno and Corbin defeated Johnny Gargano and Tommaso Ciampa. In the semi-finals Rhyno and Corbin defeated Jason Jordan and Chad Gable. In the finals at NXT TakeOver: Respect Rhyno and Corbin lost to Finn Balor and Samoa Joe. On the December 7, 2015 episode of Raw, Rhyno made his main roster return, where he joined The Dudley Boyz and Tommy Dreamer as part of a revamped incarnation of The ECW Originals, competing in an 16-man Elimination Fatal 4-Way Tag Team match, where his teamed was eliminated by The League of Nations. Later that same night, it was announced that the ECW Originals would face The Wyatt Family in an 8-man Tag Team Elimination Tables match at the TLC PPV, which they lost. On the December 14 edition of Raw, The ECW Originals were defeated by The Wyatt Family in a Extreme Rules Eight-Man Tag Team Match. Following this, he signed a legends deal with the WWE. Rhyno made a surprise return on the July 6, 2016 episode of NXT, interrupting a match between The Hype Bros and Blake and Murphy. On the July 20, 2016 episode, Rhyno tapped out (via Coquina Clutch) to NXT Champion, Samoa Joe. On the July 26 edition of SmackDown Live, Rhyno made his return during a segment involving "free agent" Heath Slater and SmackDown commissioner Shane McMahon, performing his signature Gore on Slater. On the August 9, the two wrestled each other with the stipulation that a victorious Slater would be signed to the SmackDown roster; however, Rhyno defeated Slater. On the August 23 episode of SmackDown, Slater was offered a spot in the tournament for the new WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship if he found a partner by the end of the night. After struggling to find a partner, Rhyno approached Slater and agreed to be his partner for the tournament. They were successful in their first pairing together, when they defeated The Headbangers to advance in the tournament and later The Hype Bros to reach the finals at Backlash. At the event, he and Slater beat The Usos to become the inaugural champions, while also granting Slater a contract as well. The victory also marked Rhyno's first title win in WWE in nearly 15 years (his last title reign being in October 2001), breaking The New Age Outlaws' (Road Dogg and Billy Gunn) record for longest time between reigns in WWE history. On the September 13 episode of SmackDown, Slater and Rhyno defeated The Ascension to successfully retain the titles in their first defense following Slater's official live contract signing. At No Mercy, Slater and Rhyno retained the titles against The Usos in a rematch. On the October 11 episode of SmackDown, Slater and Rhyno saved Dolph Ziggler from being attacked by The Miz and The Spirit Squad. The following week on SmackDown, Ziggler, Slater and Rhyno where defeated by The Miz and The Spirit Squad in a six-man tag team match. On the October 25 episode of SmackDown, Slater and Rhyno would retain their titles against The Spirit Squad. At Survivor Series, Slater and Rhyno were the team captains for Team SmackDown in the 10–on–10 Survivor Series Tag Team Elimination match, where they were defeated by Team Raw. At TLC (2016), Slater and Rhyno's tag team championship reign came to an end at 84 days after they were defeated by Randy Orton and Bray Wyatt. Category:American wrestlers Category:Male professional wrestlers Category:People from Michigan Category:WWE Hardcore Champions Category:United States Champions Category:Current Superstar Category:RAW Superstars Category:SmackDown Tag Team Champions